Hunting Girl
by yorozuyagaren
Summary: I just had to write this. Jethro Tull meets Gundam Wing. Dx2, and no, I did not get that backwards.


Hunting Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, and I do not own Jethro Tull.

_One day I walked the road  
And crossed a field to go  
By where the hounds ran hard_

A light rain was falling the evening I left to go get the cows. I sighed. Why couldn't the cows bring themselves home for once, and let me sit inside where it was warm and dry? They were intelligent creatures, and it didn't take much to figure out how to cross a field. Mother, however, insisted that I go and fetch them every day, so there I was, coatless and soaked, going to fetch Rosie and Dubh out of their field.

The lord and his lady friend were hunting. That much was perfectly obvious from the racket the dogs were making. I stopped to watch them pass from the fence, wondering what it would be like to sit up there on a horse like a king or a lord. I probably wouldn't have to deal with cows, that was for sure.

_And on the master raced  
Behind the hunters chased  
To where the path was barred_

There was a gate across the road. The dogs went under it, yapping and howling. The lord and his retinue went over it, yelling with glee. The lord's lady friend, however seemed to be having some difficulty.

_One fine young lady's horse refused the fence to clear_

I frowned. The fence wasn't a hard jump-- the other horses had all made it easily-- so why wasn't the pretty mare able to move?

"Boy!" came a shout. "Open the gate for me!" I looked up to discover a very well dressed young lady with blond hair tied in a knot at the back of her neck. I frowned again. She couldn't be any older than me, yet here she was calling me a boy! Eh, highborn folk were like that, all high and mighty. I hopped off the fence I'd perched on and opened the gate for her.

_I unlocked the gate, but she did wait  
Until the pack had disappeared_

"Well?" I asked expectantly. "Aren't you going to go by, Lady?"

"I'm not sure," the girl said. "You seem... interesting. And my fool of a betrothed most definitely _isn't_." She gave me a measuring glance. "Hm... I think I might stay here for a bit. It's not every day that I come across a good looking boy that I haven't already been with."

Odd. That was the best word to describe her. She wore a rather risqué riding frock with a matching hat, all of black leather and velvet, and her long, dark eyebrows were a bit on the scary side.

To avoid showing my confusion, I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Lovely weather we're having, isn't it lady?" I said, sweeping my hat off in a mock bow.

She smiled and laughed.

_Crop handle carved in bone  
Sat high upon a throne  
Of finest English leather  
The queen of all the pack  
This joker raised his hat  
And talked about the weather_

"You're impudent," she said. "I like that."

A shiver ran down my back, under my wet shirt. There was something very odd about the expression on the girl's face.

_All should be warned about this highborn hunting girl  
She took this simple man's downfall in hand  
I raised the flag that she unfurled_

The girl dismounted with a graceful leap, tossing her hat to one side and drawing the ribbons out of her hair. A sheet of pale gold flowed down her back to her waist, nearly as pale as the ivory handle on her riding crop. A small, elegant pink tongue ran over her lips.

"I'm Lady Dorothy," she said. "And you're my next victim. Take off your shirt."

_Boot leather flashing and spur necks the size of my thumb  
This highborn hunter had tastes as strange as they come_

"Not much of a one for long introductions, are you, Lady?"

"No, I'm not." she said with a laugh, pulling my shirt over my head. "But I don't think you'll mind." Drawing me down a bit, she kissed me, forcing my mouth open with her tongue.

_Unbridled passion; I took the bit in my teeth  
Her standing over, me on my knees underneath_

She beat me, hard. Then she licked the cuts and welts, caressing my chest. Then she beat me again. Despite the pain I found myself rousing to her touch, waiting for the beating to stop and the kisses to begin again. They did, drawing blood from where she bit my lips. I could hardly contain myself as she swooned on top of me, but a nagging thought in the back of my brain kept me from losing control.

_My lady be discreet  
I must get to my feet  
And go back to the farm_

"Um.." I said regretfully, all but shoving her off me. "I need to bring the cows in, and we're both getting soaked. Besides, Lord Quatre'll be worried sick."

"Mm," she said, fondling the end of my braid. "Quatre's a boring sissy. You're strong and handsome. I'm staying here."

_Whilst I appreciate__  
You are no deviate  
I might come to some harm_

"Ma'am, you really have to leave. It's not right you know. You're a lady, and I'm just a common farmer. A nobody."

"But you're so much more _interesting_ than the boys at court. You're so much stronger, and you scream better."

I screamed? I didn't think I had screamed, but then there were a few minutes in there when I might have done just about anything. "Tell you what, send Lord Quatre to me sometime and I'll give him pointers." Anything to get this crazy girl away from me so I could get the cows in before my mother came looking for me. I grabbed my shirt out of the mud puddle it had fallen into and pulled it back on, covering the welts left by Lady Dorothy's riding crop.

"I'll be back," she said, taking a flying leap onto her horse that made me wince. She rode off, leaving me to bring the cows in, nearly three hours late.

_I'm not inclined to acts refined, if that's how it goes  
Oh high born hunting girl, I'm just a normal low born so and so_


End file.
